1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of headwear and, more particularly, to a headband with a mesh liner that provides improved elasticity, ventilation and shape-retaining performance to a cap.
2. Description of the Related Art
A baseball style cap generally includes a crown main body having a plurality of fabric panels, a visor portion that is secured to the forward edge of the crown and extends outwardly therefrom, and a headband attached to the lower part of the inside of the crown. A size controller may also be attached to an underside of the rear of the cap for adjusting the size of the cap to fit the wearer's head.
The visor portion typically provides shape retention to the adjacent portion of the crown main body, but the panels in the side and rear portions of the crown main body often droop, lacking sufficient support from the headband to retain a uniform shape around the full circumference of the crown main body. In addition, prior art headbands often fail to provide breathability or adequate elasticity, making the cap uncomfortable for the wearer.
Accordingly, a need exists for a headband to be used in headwear that is able to retain the cap's uniform shape, while providing excellent elasticity and ventilation.